En el consultorio de los Granger
by Tete93
Summary: La pequeña Hermione de cuatro años estaba en el consultorio de sus padres, cuando llegó la visita más extraña que esos dentistas hayan recibido. RONMIONE ONESHOT


Un one shot Ronmione por que tenía tiempo sin escribir de ellos, los amo y ya los extrañaba.

Sé que Hermione tiene razonamientos y vocabulario demasiado avanzados para una niña de esa edad, pero es HER-MIO-NE ella es brillante, aunque tenga cuatro años.

**Pareja:** Ronmione por supuesto.

**Palabras:** 2314

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, todo pertenece a la asombrosa mente de la diosa J. K. Rowling.

**En el consultorio de los Granger**

A mediados de agosto de 1984 la clínica dental de los doctores Granger se encontraba tan llena como de costumbre, eran un matrimonio, ambos dentistas y poseían una clínica en común, pero atendían en con dos consultorios separados, para poder atender el doble de gente, ya que siempre estaba lleno, tanto por la conocida amabilidad del personal como por las habilidades de los doctores, quienes poseían tantos diplomas en su pared que era casi imposible encontrar un espacio vacío.

La pequeña hija del matrimonio, de nombre Hermione, se encontraba enrollada leyendo un libro de cuentos en una de las pocas sillas vacías en la sala de espera. Sus padres solían llevarla al consultorio ya que ya había pasado la edad máxima para estar en una guardería (estaba a punto de cumplir cinco años el mes que entraba) pero aún faltaban un par de semanas para que por fin entrara a preescolar y no podían dejarla sola en la casa.

La verdad la trama del cuento que leía la molestaba un poco ¿La princesa se había pasado cien años dormida…y aún así el príncipe la había besado? Una persona tiene pésimo aliento cuando se acaba de levantar, por eso ella siempre se lavaba los dientes al despertar. Quien haya escrito este libro o bien era un tonto rematado o una persona que no tenía mamá que lo obligara a cepillarse.

Estaba tan concentrada en estar molesta con el escritor del libro que no había notado a un grupo particular de personas que acababa de entrar a la clínica. El libro fue arrebatado de sus manos por un niño pelirrojo de alrededor de seis años que se había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Devuélveme eso, no es cortés quitarle las cosas así a las niñas – exclamó enfadada usando su tono más autoritario.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó él completamente indiferente al regaño de ella. –

-Estaba leyendo ese libro, hasta que un niño maleducado me lo arrebató – contestó ella.

-Te comprendo, uno ya no puede lidiar con tanta gente maleducada en este mundo – contestó él niño negando con la cabeza, sacando de quicio a Hermione, no sabía si el niño era tonto o solo fingía no entender para fastidiarla, si era así lo estaba logrando. – ¿Verdad George? – añadió jalando de quien sabe dónde a un niño exactamente idéntico a él. _Genial, son dos _pensó Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Completamente de acuerdo Fred, la educación se está perdiendo en esta sociedad – contestó el otro niño, George, en un falso tono pomposo, parecía estar imitando a alguien que los gemelos conocían ya que al decir eso ambos comenzaron a reír y a echar miradas de reojo a un niño un poco más grande, también pelirrojo y con lentes que estaba sentado en la otra esquina del consultorio.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione reparó en la familia completa (asumía que eran familia, todos eran pelirrojos) había un hombre adulto que observaba el consultorio como si fuera el lugar más fascinante que había visto en su vida, no paraba de murmurar cosas que ella no alcanzaba a oír y parecía fascinado con cada pequeña cosa que veía. Además de los molestos gemelos y el niño de gafas, había un niño un poco más pequeño, Hermione estaba segura que no sería mayor que ella, le calculaba unos cuatro años, sentado tímidamente en la silla al lado de su padre, y no parecía nada encantado de estar ahí, _tal vez es a él a quien vienen a arreglarle el diente, _pensó Hermione, había visto a muchos niños entrar más que nerviosos al consultorio de sus padres, no entendía porque se aterrorizaban, pero lo hacían. Luego volvió la vista a los gemelos, quienes manoseaban su libro sin el mínimo respeto.

-Devuélvanme ese libro o iré a decirle a su padre – amenazó ella.

-Papá no nos preocupaba – contestó uno de los gemelos, no estaba segura cuál – mamá sería el problema, pero ella no sabe que estamos aquí, así que no te tenemos miedo. –

Parecía sincero cuando dijo que no le preocupaba que le pusiera quejas a su padre, pero valía la pena el intento, los niños no le devolvían el libro y no era de ella, lo había prestado en la biblioteca, y le había costado mucho que se lo prestaran además (por alguna razón la encargada no le creía que ya sabía leer y la seguía mandando a la sección de libros para colorear). Así que se dirigió hacía el señor con gafas.

Mirándolo de cerca, tenía la combinación más extraña de ropa que jamás había visto en un adulto, usaba unos pantalones rayados, y una camisa color verde lima que no combinaban, parecía que se había vestido mal apropósito. Se acercó un poco más para oír como le hablaba al más grande de los niños que lo observaba con educación pero no parecía estar interesado en lo que decía.

-No es increíble todas las técnicas que los muggles han inventado para reparar los dientes– comentaba emocionado, Hermione no tenía idea que significaba la palabra muggle, tal vez después la buscara en un diccionario.

-Disculpe señor – preguntó ella con seguridad, se le daba muy bien hablar con los adultos, mejor que con los demás niños de su edad de hecho –

-¿Si pequeña? – Preguntó él de forma dulce, parecía parecerle emocionante hablar con ella, aunque ella no sabía porque –

El extraño adulto estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento la recepcionista llamó a un tal Arthur Weasley para que pasara consulta, y él se marchó muy emocionado, murmurando una disculpa a Hermione, y luego volviéndose al mayor de los niños (Creía haber escuchado que lo llamó Percy) diciéndole que estaba a cargo y que no dejará que sus hermanos hicieran locuras.

-A veces agradezco ser hija única, debe ser molesto para ti tener tres hermanos– Comentó al pelirrojo que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser el menor de todos, no era su costumbre hablar con extraños, pero por alguna razón esa familia le había inspirado confianza, y además el niño se veía inofensivo.

- Cinco– corrigió el niño sin mirarla, no parecía muy acostumbrado a hablar con niñas – y una hermana. Soy Ron, por cierto -

-Hermione, mucho gusto – contestó ella extendiéndole la mano que el la estrechó con las orejas rojas de vergüenza. - ¿Y dónde están el resto de tus hermanos? –

-Comprando las cosas de Bill y Charlie para ir al colegio, mi mamá se llevó a mi hermanita con ella, y nos dejó a nosotros en casa con papá. Pero él se quebró el diente y quiso venir a un consultorio muggle en lugar de arreglárselo con mag…– el niño se interrumpió abruptamente tapándose la boca, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo que no debía o de revelar un secreto importante.

-¿Muggle? – Preguntó Hermione, era la segunda vez que oía esa palabra y la estaba comenzando a intrigar, pero el niño solo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, viendo que no iba a obtener respuesta a su duda la pequeña cambio el tema y decidió que definitivamente luego buscaría esa palabra en el diccionario – ¿Y porque el resto de tus hermanos no va a comprar sus cosas para el colegio? –

-Porque aún no tenemos edad para ir – contestó Ron como que fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No es posible – rebatió Hermione– yo ya tengo edad para ir al colegio y todos tus hermanos excepto tú se ven mayores que yo, pero incluso, apuesto a que tú tienes más o menos mi edad, es decir también tienes edad para ir a clases – finalizó en tono de sabelotodo.

-¿Tienes once años? –Preguntó Ron abriendo la boca.

-Claro que no tonto, tengo cuatro, cumpliré cinco en septiembre, cuatro años es edad para ir al colegio no once –

-Bien, estoy seguro que once años es edad para ir al colegio – rebatió él – no conozco nadie que vaya al colegio de cuatro, tú eres la rara –

-No llamas rara a una niña, tú y tus hermanos son todos unos maleducados – contestó Hermione levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a irse, definitivamente los niños pelirrojos la estaban sacando de quicio.

-Si eres rara, y de seguro nadie te aguanta porque eres una mandona, seguro que no tienes amigos –

Ese había sido golpe bajo, Hermione sabía que era cierto, no solía jugar mucho con los niños de su cuadra, la mayoría de las niñas solo estaban interesadas en peinar a sus muñecas, y los chicos en correr detrás de un balón, ninguna de ambas actividades le interesaba a Hermione, ella prefería quedarse a leer, pero la mayoría de los niños de su edad no sabían hacerlo y la quedaban viendo como rara por eso. Tenía la esperanza de que al entrar al colegio conociera a alguien que pudiera ser su amigo, pero eso no cambiaba que el comentario del niño le había dolido.

-¿Estas enfadada? – Preguntó Ron repentinamente preocupado de haber hecho enojar a la niña.

-No -

-¿No? Qué bien, creí que te habías enojado. –

-Claro que si estoy enojada tonto, no es muy lindo decirle a la gente que no tiene amigos – contestó ella dolida.

-¿Entonces es verdad que no los tienes? – Preguntó él, parecía de verdad preocupado por eso, pero no era la forma correcta de preguntar ya que solo lograba herir más los sentimientos de la niña. Pero la sensibilidad nunca había sido su fuerte. –Bien, entonces yo seré tu primer amigo – dijo con las orejas tan rojas que era imposible saber dónde terminaban y donde comenzaba su cabello.

-¿Serias mi primer amigo? – Preguntó ella, aún enfadada con el niño, pero interesada en la oferta.

-Claro, si tú quieres – Contestó él mirando sus zapatos como si fueran un interesante programa de televisión.

-Si quiero – contestó ella, repentinamente olvidando su resentimiento y ofreciéndole nuevamente la mano, que él estrechó.

-Amigos – confirmó él.

-Mira Fred, el pequeño Ronnie tiene novia – comentó George, acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

-Que ternura – contestó Fred con un brillo travieso en la mirada – aunque probablemente debería decirle que todavía duerme con su osito de peluche.

-Cállate, eso no es cierto – contestó Ron, poniéndose rojo, y volviéndose diez veces más tímido en presencia de los gemelos.

-Claro que sí, ¿no eras tú el que anoche lloraba porque no lo podía encontrar? – contestaba el otro gemelo con un brillo idéntico al de su hermano en la mirada.

-Bien pero tú también dormirías con un osito si tu cuarto estuviera debajo del ático, en donde está en Ghoul – cedió Ron.

-Los Ghoul no existen – interrumpió Hermione volviendo a su tono de sabelotodo – son cuentos inventados por los adultos para asustar a los niños que no hacen lo correcto –

-Claro que existen y hay uno en nuestro ático que no para de gruñir y…-comenzó a decir Ron, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano de gafas.

-Suficiente Ron, tal vez deberíamos ir con papá, para ver cómo le reparan los dientes – comentó él, aunque era obvio que quería evitar que Ron siguiera hablando, tal vez porque no quería que lo avergonzara demostrando que su hermano aún creía en esos cuentos para niños.

- Oh vamos Percy, no seas aguafiestas – comentó uno de los gemelos –

-Sí, no ves que Ron se estaba divirtiendo con su nueva novia – añadió el otro causando que tanto Ron como Hermione se sonrojaran.

-Vámonos – volvió a decir el niño mayor en tono autoritario, definitivamente, él es quien mejor le estaba cayendo a Hermione hasta entonces.

-Bien, nos vamos, Ron despídete de tu novia– cedió uno de los gemelos empujando a Ron hacía Hermione, al hacerlo el pelirrojo tropezó con una de las patas de la silla, y cayó al suelo derribando a Hermione. Al hacerlo sus labios se tocaron, fue algo completamente accidental, sus dientes chocaron, y ambos se separaron inmediatamente con idénticas muecas de asco.

-Qué asco – exclamó Ron al mismo tiempo que Hermione decía:

-Que desagradable –

-Ron besó a una niña – se burlaba uno de los gemelos con vos cantarina, y es que cuando eres un niño en edad preescolar, besar a una niña es la mayor deshonra, todos saben que las niñas tienen piojos y no son para besar, besar es para adultos.

-Claro que no – se defendía Ron intentando no mirar a Hermione.

-Estábamos aquí Romeo, vimos lo que paso – afirmaba otro de los gemelos.

-No es cierto, tropecé por que tú me empujaste –

-Vamos a ver a nuestro padre – volvió a ordenar el mayor de los niños mientras arrastraba a sus tres hermanos con él, luego volviéndose a Hermione añadió – Disculpa a nuestros hermanos por su comportamiento infantil – por su tono de voz serio y formal, se diría que se estaba disculpando con el primer ministro. Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió la vista a su primer amigo, de quien los gemelos se burlaban sin misericordia. Él le dedico una última sonrisa, mientras le decía adiós con la mano y entraba al consultorio a buscar a su padre. Hermione se aferró a su libro que no sabía en qué momento los gemelos le habían devuelto e inconscientemente se tocó los labios, y volvió a su silla, guardando en su excelente memoria el recuerdo de la visita más extraña que había llegado a ver en el consultorio de sus padres.

* * *

Un Halloween en un colegio de hechicería debería ser espectacular, pero Hermione no lo estaba disfrutando, lagrimas caían sobre su regazo, suficiente daño le había hecho que su primer "amigo" no la reconociera ni recordara el encuentro de varios años atrás, pero había fingido que ella tampoco sabía quién era y todo había salido bien. En ese mismo momento no era eso lo que la lastimaba sino oír de nuevo esas palabras _sin amigos_. Lastimaban mil veces más que la primera vez, porque esta vez no iban seguidas de un _seré tu primer amigo, _sinode indiferencia. Y en este momento estaba segura de una cosa…cuanto odiaba a Ronald Weasley.

**FIN**

Bien, ¿A alguien más les molestó que el primer beso de Ron haya sido Lavender y de Hermione haya sido Krum?, pues bien, no pude evitar cambiar eso. Sé que el beso, esta accidentado y nada romántico, pero…tenían cuatro años, si hubiera sido romántico hubiera sido realmente extraño.

Por cada review te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla :D

Besos

Tete


End file.
